Summary The proposed supplement seeks to advance deliberations supporting the development of policies governing genetic research in tribes. It will include a series of community meetings to articulate salient ethical, legal, and social implications and the development of materials to support broader public discussions about the risks and benefits of genetic research in the Navajo Nation. The goal of this project is to develop a policy for genetic research that addresses tribal concerns and identifies appropriate ways forward.